Hogwarts Has The Voice
by NikkiHeat
Summary: The students of Hogwarts all have to compete in a music competition.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything you recognise, not the Voice, not Harry Potter or any of the real life people in the story. Also this will not be Draco/Hermione they are just the two main characters.**

My name is Hermione Granger. I'm eighteen years old and am in my seventh year of schooling at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am in Gryffindor house and have am not the most popular girl in school but I am ok with that. In the muggle world I am well known so it doesn't bother me not being popular here. Due to the fact that I am "muggle born" people think it is ok to torture me. Those people call themselves the Golden Trio plus Ron. We call them the Silver Snakes behind their backs. There are four of them in the Golden Trio plus Ron. They are the most popular boys in the school and all four are in Slytherin House. They are Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabani, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. They treat me like the scum between their toes and like I'm worth less than a house elf, and they already treat house elves really bad. They also think that they're too good for anything muggle which comes in handy for me because they don't know my secret and no one treats me differently.

I am not actually muggle born but I do spend a lot of time in the muggle world with my dad. My family has a rich history of music and we have a permanent residence in Nashville, Tennessee but we don't spend a lot of time there. Most of my summer holidays are spent touring with my dad and in the last two years on my own tour with my fiancé. When I was sixteen my friends Fred and George dared me to enter the reality show "The Voice" as a joke because he knew that if I wanted to I could make it without a show. It did start out as a joke but didn't finish as one, because I won that year. My dad found it hilarious but we still continued with our lives as if nothing had changed because for us, it hadn't. I released my first album, named "New Strings" under my real name, Mia Adkins. After "The Voice" my dad and mentor, Blake Shelton, became really good friends and even went on to co-write some songs together. I am still in contact with all the mentors and am even engaged to another, Adam Lavigne. We started dating just after I won the competition and on my eighteenth birthday he proposed to me. I agreed on the proviso that we would wait a couple of years to get married. Some kids who are muggle born recognise me as Mia but after I introduce myself as Hermione they quickly get off my back.

In order to seem normal I went back to Hogwarts and decided to finish school before I release my third album. There has been a slight change in my plans though. Last night Professor Dumbledore announced that "The Voice" had approached him about doing a version of the show at Hogwarts and in three days the mentors, host and everyone else involved would be arriving to start filming "Hogwarts Has the Voice". The other twist that Dumbledore announced was that there was to be a fifth judge, Trace Adkins, my dad.

I wrote to Fred and George, who finished school two years ago and now run a successful joke shop. As they are opening their second store in Hogsmeade this year they decided to stay and watch the contest, even adding that I should enter. That brings you up to speed and now everyone in Hogwarts is standing outside waiting for the mentors to arrive. I personally couldn't care less because I've met them and am going to kill all five of them. The Silver Snakes are all standing in front of me and blocking my view as if they think it will annoy me. It doesn't annoy me as much as last night but I pretend to be irritated. "Oh hush up mudblood," Malfoy snarls at me, even though I haven't made any noise or said anything. As the mentors arrive everyone runs forward, hoping to make the best first impression. Adam catches my eye and I smile the smile that is reserved for him. The Snakes see me smile and push me to the ground. I wait until the rest of the school has gone inside before bothering to get up and when I do Fred and George are there to help me up.

The next day is when the blind auditions start. There are three stages to the show, the blind auditions, the battle round and the public vote. For the blind auditions we go in and sing and the judges decide if they want us on their teams or not. The Silver Snakes are standing around and waiting to go in. I'm going in before then and I'm pretending to be nervous as hell.

"Don't know why you're bothering mudblood, you'll never get in," Malfoy sneered.

I roll my eyes and head inside without responding. The music starts and I take a deep breath before opening my mouth to sing. I decide to sing one of my own songs and see if the risk will pay off.

_I know they say you can't go home again.  
>I just had to come back one last time.<br>Ma'am I know you don't know me from Adam.  
>But these handprints on the front steps are mine.<br>And up those stairs, in that little back bedroom  
>is where I did my homework and I learned to play guitar.<br>And I bet you didn't know under that live oak  
>my favourite dog is buried in the yard. <em>

At the same time Blake and my dad's chairs turn around/__

_I thought if I could touch this place or feel it  
>this brokenness inside me might start healing.<br>Out here it's like I'm someone else,  
>I thought that maybe I could find myself<br>if I could just come in I swear I'll leave.  
>Won't take nothing but a memory<br>From the house that built me. _

Adam's chair turns.__

_Mama cut out pictures of houses for years.  
>From 'Better Homes and Garden' magazines.<br>Plans were drawn; concrete poured,  
>and nail by nail and board by board<br>Daddy gave life to mama's dream._

Christina turns as well.__

_I thought if I could touch this place or feel it  
>this brokenness inside me might start healing.<br>Out here it's like I'm someone else,  
>I thought that maybe I could find myself.<br>If I could just come in I swear I'll leave.  
>Won't take nothing but a memory<br>From the house that built me. _

Cee Lo decides to finish it all and join the party.

_You leave home, you move on and you do the best you can.  
>I got lost in this whole world and forgot who I am.<em>

_I thought if I could touch this place or feel it  
>this brokenness inside me might start healing.<br>Out here it's like I'm someone else,  
>I thought that maybe I could find myself.<em>  
><em>If I could walk around I swear I'll leave.<br>Won't take nothing but a memory  
>From the house that built me.<em>

"Hey there. What's your name?" Cee Lo asks in his flirty tone.

"Hermione," I answer.

"Well now you have a decision to make and we are all going to convince you to join us," Christina explains. They all say their bit and I smile as they fight over me.

"I love you all and admire all of you but my heart belongs in country so I'm gonna go with Blake. I know that Trace is also country but Blake made a better argument," I say with a grin. I hug Blake on my way backstage and because I'm in I get to watch the next group sing which just happens to be the Silver Snakes.

Draco **Blaise **_**Harry **__Ron __**All**_

_**Ooooh-oh-oh  
>Ooooh-oh-oh<br>Yeah  
>Ooooh-oh-oh<br>Ooooo-oh-oh  
>Ooooo-oh-oh<br>**_  
>I Been working so hard<br>I'm punching my card  
>Eight hours for what<br>Oh, tell me what I got  
><strong>I get this feeling<br>Times just holding me down  
>I'll hit the ceiling<br>Or else I'll tear up this town**

_**Tonight I gotta cut loose, footloose  
>Kick off your Sunday shoes<br>Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees  
>Jack, get back, come on before we crack<br>Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose**_

_You're playing so cool  
>Obeying every rule<br>Deep way down in your heart  
>You're burning yearning for some<br>Somebody to tell you  
><em>_**That life ain't passing you by  
>I'm trying to tell you<br>It will if you don't even try  
>You'll get by if you'd only<strong>_

_**Cut loose, footloose  
>Kick off the Sunday shoes<br>Oo-wee Marie, shake it, shake it for me  
>Woah, Milo, come on, come on let's go<br>Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose.**_

_**Ooooh-oh-oh  
>(Cut footloose)<br>Ooooh-oh-oh  
>(Cut footloose)<br>Ooooh-oh-oh  
>(Cut footloose)<br>Oooooooooh  
><strong>_  
>We've got to turn you around<br>And put your feet on the ground  
>Now take a hold of your soul<p>

_**I'm turning it loose  
><strong>_  
><em><span><strong>Footloose, kick off the Sunday shoes<br>Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees  
>Jack, get back, come on before we crack<br>Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose  
>(Footloose) footloose<strong>_

_**Kick off the Sunday shoes  
>Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees<br>Jack, get back, come on before we crack  
>Lose your blues, everybody cut, everybody cut<br>Everybody cut, everybody cut  
>Everybody cut, everybody cut<strong>_

_**(Everybody) everybody cut footloose**_

During their whole performance Adam's is the only chair that turns, which automatically puts them in his team. Great… now I'm competing against the Silver Snakes.

_Songs are Footloose by Kenny Loggins and The House That Built Me by Miranda Lambert. R&R._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hogwarts Has The Voice**

**Chapter 2**

The blind auditions are over and I once again find myself competing on Team Blake. This year, because it's in Hogwarts and we can use magic, they have decided to change our appearances so that it is truly a talent contest. They are also changing our names so I am now competing as Cassie Jones. Other than the Silver Snakes there is another group of boys competing but everyone else is competing alone or in pairs. Sitting at the makeup chair waiting to meet the coaches I am practising what to say but I know that the minute I see Adam my bad mood will be gone instantly. I don't see them that day so that means I'll have to wait until after the first battle.

Sitting with the rest of Team Blake feels amazing because none of the contestants recognize me and I don't recognise them. We all take a seat and I am talking to a raven haired girl. Her disguise is the complete opposite of mine. I have short blonde curls and blue eyes, I'm also kinda short. The girl next to me introduces herself as Poppy and we both hope we don't have to go up against each other in the Battle Rounds.

Blake walks in and takes a seat. "Now many of y'all know the drill here. I am going to pick two people from this team and you will sing the same song as a duet, but you will be competing against each other. I have paired Cassie and Jillian for this song. The song I have chosen for you is a great one called "Look It Up" by Mia Adkins."

-HHTV-HHTV-HHTV-HHTV-HHTV-HHTV-HHTV

So here we are a week later getting ready to perform for everyone. During the week we had sessions with Blake and each had an individual mentor, mine being my idol, Faith Hill. I am so ready to get up there and rock this song. Carson is on the stage now, "Singing for their lives today both from Hogwarts, Miss Cassie Jones and Miss Jillian Moore." We both go on stage and prepare to sing.

(Hermione **Jillian ****Both**)

The word is 'Faithful', look it up  
>It don't mean sneaking around behind my back like you ain't getting enough<br>How about 'Forever', look it up  
>It means through thick and thin and pitchin' in even when the times get tough<br>The word is 'Easy', you better look it up  
>And you'll see a picture of that piece of trash ridin' round in your pick-up truck<br>Now let's try 'Liar', just look that one up  
>You need boots the way through all the bull you tell me when you come on drunk<br>**It's just like you to be so clueless bet you never thought I'd do this...**

**I said go, goodbye, get lost, get out, get gone, the word is 'Over' look it up!**

**You say you're 'Sober', you better look it up  
>It's next to hell is freezing over, flying pigs and all that stuff<br>Now how about 'Baby', just look it up  
>It's what you call me and it's how you act everytime I call your bluff<br>It's just like you to keep denying save your wanting and your crying...**

**I said go, goodbye, get lost, get out, get gone, the word is 'Over' look it up!**

**Look it up!**

The word's 'Forgiveness', you better look it up  
>Yeah that's what Jesus has in store for you but I don't no matter what!<br>**So quit your begging and your praying, can you hear what I've been saying?  
><strong>**Don't you beg and don't you pray yet, can you hear what I've been saying?**

**I said go, goodbye, get lost, get out, get gone,**  
><strong>The word is Over, over, over! yeah look it up! yeah<strong>

**I'm saying Goodbye  
>FYI<br>**Huh!  
>Seeya<br>**I'm Gone**

I'm trying so hard to stop shaking after we finish. Rather than listen to what all the other coaches think we get straight to Blake.

"It is so hard to pick from the both of y'all, you're both amazing singers and you should both be so proud of yourself. This song is more of a reserved song and it involves a fair amount of work and to achieve that takes massive amounts of skill. Between the both of you one sang it the way it should be sung and the other went overboard and to be honest I really didn't like it. The winner of this battle is Cassie."

I let out the breath I've been holding and hug Jillian before she leaves the stage. "Thank you Blake, thank you so much," I said without noticing my twang come out in that sentence.

Later that night is two from Adam's team, the Silver Snakes and a boy named George Oriel. They are singing from everyone's favourite boy band, One Direction.

(Draco **Blaise **_**Harry **__**Ron**__ George _All)  
>You're insecure,<br>Don't know what for,  
>You're turning heads when you walk through the door,<br>**Don't need make-up,  
>To cover up,<br>Being the way that you are is enough,  
><strong>  
><em><strong>Everyone else in the room can see it,<br>Everyone else but you,  
><strong>_  
>Baby you light up my world like nobody else,<br>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,<br>You don't know,  
>Oh oh,<br>You don't know you're beautiful,  
>If only you saw what I can see,<br>You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,<br>You don't know,  
>Oh oh,<br>You don't know you're beautiful,  
>Oh oh,<br>That's what makes you beautiful

_So c-come on,  
>You got it wrong,<br>To prove I'm right,  
>I put it in a song,<br>__**I don't know why,  
>You're being shy,<br>And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>Everyone else in the room can see it,<br>Everyone else but you,**_

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<br>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
>You don't know,<br>Oh oh,  
>You don't know you're beautiful,<br>If only you saw what I can see,  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately,<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
>You don't know,<br>Oh oh,  
>You don't know you're beautiful,<br>Oh oh,

**That's what makes you beautiful  
><strong>  
>Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na<br>Na Na Na Na Na Na _[x2]_

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<br>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

**You don't know,  
>Oh oh,<br>You don't know you're beautiful,**

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<br>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
>You don't know,<br>Oh oh,  
>You don't know you're beautiful<br>If only you saw what I can see,  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
>You don't know,<br>Oh oh,  
>You don't know you're beautiful,<br>Oh oh,  
>You don't know you're beautiful,<br>Oh oh,

_That's what makes you beautiful_

The boys win that contest and I'm not surprised at that. That means the live finals together.

**Songs are Look It Up by Jasmine Rae and What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction. R&R**


End file.
